Милый Снейп или Секрет Лили Эванс
by Elle Zee
Summary: У Лили Эванс есть секрет, и она пойдёт на всё, лишь бы её тайна не выплеснулась наружу. Ведь Сев ей с радостью поможет!


Милый Снейп или Секрет Лили Эванс

— Северус Тобиас Снейп! Ты что о себе возомнил? — ещё на пороге завопила рыжеволосая девочка, только что распахнувшая дверь слизеринской спальни с грозным БАБАХ! — А ну живо вставай!

Снейп всего лишь перевернулся на другой бок и натянул одеяло до макушки, равнодушно демонстрируя тощие пятки. Лили рассерженно зашагала к его кровати.

— Сев! ПОДЪЁМ! Мне... _тебе _нельзя пропускать Зельеделие! Вставай немедленно!

С таким же успехом Лили Эванс могла бы орать на рыцарские доспехи у входа в кабинет Истории Магии. Набрав побольше воздуха в лёгкие, девочка уже было разразилась очередной гневной тирадой, но внезапно передумала.

— Хорошо. Начнём сначала.

Лили сделала поворот на сто восемдесят градусов и походкой маникенщицы прошлась обратно к двери. Переступив через порог, она аккуратно прикрыла за собой дверь. Только для того, чтобы постучать в неё мнгновением позже. Снейп негромко хмыкнул в подушку.

— Сев, можно я зайду? — раздался доброжелательный голос Лили. Ответ, соответственно, не последовал. Тогда Эванс осторожно приоткрыла дверь и заглянула в образовавшийся проём:

— Доброе утречко! Ты всё ещё спишь? — театральным шепотом поинтерисовалась та.

Дыхание Снейпа участилось, но снаружи никакого интереса не проявлялось. Лили глубоко вздохнула и продолжила увещивать друга:

— Сев, я тебе даже кофе принесла, вот! — и при помощи замысловатого движения палочки на ночном столике Снейпа появилaсь фарфоровая чашка на блюдечке. А тот хоть бы хны.

— Ты выбрал не очень удачное утро для прогуливания уроков, Сев. Сегодня первым уроком ЗЕЛЬЕДЕЛИЕ! Тебя это разве не волнует? Вставай!

Видимо, Северуса ЗЕЛЬЕДЕЛИЕ действительно не волновало. Но ведь должно быть хоть что-то на этом небезупречно белом свете, что по-настоящему волновало Северуса Снейпа?

— Ну пожалуйста,_ милый! _— выложила свою козырную карту Эванс.

Снейп, как молнией пораженный, подскочил в постели, едва не опрокинув прикроватную тумбочку с кофе:

— _МИЛЫЙ?_

— Наконец-то! И надо было меня игнорировать всё это время? Быстро вставай! — триумфально прокричала Лили.

Но Сев продолжал тупо сидеть на кровати, во все глаза уставившись на подругу. Эванс возвела оченьки к небесам, то есть к потолку, как будто прося о милости. Судя по всему, ей решили не содействовать сверху, так как Снейпуля позиции изменять не собирался, и глазеть на Лили не перестал. Девочка схватилась за голову и принялась метаться по комнате.

— Сев, пожалуйста! Нам надо на урок к Слагхорну, поцелуй его дементор!

Кажись немного прозрев, Северус опустил ноги на пол. Лили остановилась в недоумении:

— Ты что, встать решил? — недоверчиво спросила она.

— Нет, вообще-то, — проворчал парень. — Просто захотелось проверить температуру пола.

И упал на спину с закрытыми глазами, тут же укрываясь одеялом, не забыв вцепиться в него мёртвой хваткой. Так, на всякий пожарный.

Лили безнадёжно плюхнулась на стул.

— Пожалуйста... Сев! Я не могу идти к нему на урок без тебя, ты же знаешь!

Северус поднял брови. Выглядело это смешно, потому что глаз он решительно не открывал.

— В чём проблема, Лили? Возьми мой учебник, там все ответы написаны.

— Прости, но я не всегда могу разобрать твой почерк! Мне нужен _ты_! — с жаром ответила Лили, но сразу же осознала, что ляпнула что-то двуcмысленное. Судя по тому, как быстро открыл свои глаза Снейп, он тоже это осознал. Лили тряхнула волосами:

— Я имею в виду... мы же с тобой лучшие друзья! А ты гений в Зельях, и всё время мне помогаешь... Слагхорн ведь под впечатлением что я...

— ... талантливое юнное дарование, знаю! — недовольно закончил за неё Сев, смотря в потолок.

Лили виновато улыбнулась:

— Ну пожааалуйста!..

— _Милый_, — проворчал Снейп.

— Милый! — быстро повторила Эванс, радостно стаскивая друга на пол.

Примечание автора: Герои и мир принадлежат Роулинг, но этот фик —_мой_. И поэтому _мне _захотелось чтобы Лили смогла зайти в слизеринскую общагу без проблем. Спасибо за понимание.


End file.
